Hellcat Squadran
For Freedom......we Rise. - Hellcat Squadran Motto As long as they still exist, there will always be crisis and conflict in the world. I say we change that. Together, we, the forces of Hellcat Squadran, will do everything in our power bring justice to our world, and those beyond. - IceBite, announcing the formation of Hellcat Squadran Originally a PMC fighter squadron the group made a sizable fortune. Instead of breaking up after the war the leader turned the PMC into a larger military group offering ground forces as a support to its air wing over time the unit became a military branch. It eventually becomes a sort of Mini-Faction, with its capital at Kaven Base. Current Members Command Staff *IceBite (Commanding Officer, Founder) *Fast Saber (2nd in Command, Founder) *Derek 'Tomcat' Sanders (Founder) *Adriana Llehctim (Founder) *May (Unofficial 3rd in Command) Research Staff *Tory (Official Head of All Research in Hellcat Squadran/Apprentice to IceBite) *Revaer (Head of Organic Research) *Chirox (Secondary Organic Research Specialist) Security *Dawn (Security Commander/Apprentice to IceBite) Military Ground *John (Combat Commander) *Avery Johnson (Infantry Commander) *Ash (Tank Commander) *Derek 'Tomcat' Sanders (Marine) *Odst grievous (Character) (Drop commander) *Eagle Owl (Drop trooper) *"Ark" (Drop trooper) *Wolf sword (Honourary drop trooper) *Carack (Infantry trooper) Air *IceBite (Legendary Ace Pilot, Flight Leader) *Derek 'Tomcat' Sanders (Ace Pilot, Flight Leader) *May (Pilot, Flight Leader) *Tory (Pilot, Flight Leader) *Dawn (Pilot, Flight Leader) *Odst grievous (Character) (Ace Pilot, Flight Leader) *Eagle Owl (Pilot, Secondary flight leader) *"Ark" (Flight member) *Wolf sword (Flight member) *Carack (Flight member) Intersteller Navy *Miranda Keyes (Captain of the HCS-Defiant) *Rtas 'Vadum (Ship-Master (Captain) of the Shadow of Intent) Stealth/Spec Ops *May (Stealth Commander) *Rtas 'Vadum (Spec-Ops Commander) *Selen (Works for May) Diplomats *Thel 'Vadam (Ambassador, Covenant Separatist Representative) *'Lykurgus' (Species 8472 Representative) *'Jon-Kole' (Species 8472 Representative Assistant) *Corpos (Flood Separatist Representative) *Supervisor-7-19 (Scrin Representative) *Herol Norell (Diplomat-in-Training) Other Affliates *Draconus Rex *Sarah Sanders ('Civilian' married to a Member) *Amarra *Mata Nui *Quel 'Zeelom (Chief Medical Officer) *John Powers (Drifter) Former Members *Sarah Harper (Deceased) *Gustovine 'Shalgoee (Traitor) Military Forces Ground Troops *UNSC ODSTs *Sangheili Warriors Inter-Steller Fleet *HCS Forerunner Emancipator (Flagship) *HCS Defiant (Carrier) *HCS Climactic Outburst (Battlecruiser) Naval Fleet *HCN Fenrir (IceBite's Naval Flagship) *HCN Wirquen (Mobile Navy Base/Carrier) *HCN Bombarder (Heavy Battleship) *HCN Midgard (Battleship) *HCN Valhalla (Destroyer) Airforce Divisions *Hellcat Squadran 1st Air Division **Hellcat Squadran 1st Air Division - 1st Tactical Fighter Wing **Hellcat Squadran 1st Air Division - 2nd Tactical Fighter Wing **Hellcat Squadran 1st Air Division - 3rd Tactical Fighter Wing *Hellcat Squadran 2nd Air Division **Hellcat Squadran 2nd Air Division - 1st Tactical Fighter Wing Various Outposts and Bases *Kaven Base (Main Headquarters) *Kaven Island (Secondary Headquarters) *New Mombasa (Archaeological Excavation Site/Sentinel Hive) *Installation 06 (Tiberium 'Experiment' Location/Lookout Post) Average Member Stats Tech Level Hellcat Squadran has the most erratic Tech Level of all of the Coalition Members. Their Technology ranges from old infantry rifles to high tech, advanced Space Craft and Ground vehicles. They were recently forced by GDI to give up their small amount of Mammoth Tanks. However, Tory had found blueprints of the tank and used them to make many specialized variants, so they have the capability to produce them if need-be. They usually rely on their allies for tech and vehicles. However, they are not below making their own. Several Examples of Hellcat Squadran-Made Weapons and vehicles include the HI-25 Anubis Interceptor, the massive XB-500 Heavy-Bomber, and the Musspellheim Class Atmospheric Attack Ship. Records This is just an area where certain Hellcat Squadran Members are shown to have done amazing feats. *Longest Sustained Melee fight - IceBite (47.23 Minutes) *Longest Sharpshooter Shot - May (2.573 km intensional, 5.32 km luck) *Longest Military Career (Pre-Hellcat Squadran) - Avery Johnson (about 50 years) *Oldest Hellcat Squadran Member - Mata Nui (Unknown, estimated 10,000,000 years) *Most enemies fought alone - ODST grievous (108 kills) Related Pages *Hellcat Squadran Airforce *Hellcat Squadran Enemies Trivia *The only willing Traitor in Hellcat Squadran's history is Gustovine 'Shalgoee. The others were either tricked or put under mind-control.